


Happily Ever After

by CloudLeopard



Series: Brokeback Bangtan [10]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adventure, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Australia, Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, Fluff, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Hot Tub Sex, Luxury, M/M, New Zealand, Travel, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: After 20 years and 149k words, Jimin and Jungkook finally get the wedding day they've always deserved





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> *In Jungkook's voice* Finally!
> 
> The wedding day has dawned at long last and, for once, not an ounce of angst!

When Jimin woke up, early on the morning of the 29th of June, he wasn’t exactly sure what had woken him. It was clearly pretty early, he felt tired and for a second or two, he was confused about where he was. And then he remembered, he was in a hotel room, the suit bag that he was looking at contained his wedding suit because today he was going to finally marry Jungkook.

When the knock on the door sounded again, he belatedly realised it was this that had woken him up. He padded noiselessly across the softly carpeted floor, his eyes barely open, his hair askew, not even bothering to check through the spy hole who was on the other side, smiling sleepily at a very tidy and groomed Yoongi who was grinning at him from the doorway.

“You were still asleep?” Yoongi asked him incredulously, “fuck, on my wedding day I was awake before the damn birds, pacing the floor.”

Jimin yawned widely, shutting the door behind Yoongi, “I couldn’t get to sleep,” he confessed.

Yoongi smiled at him softly, “nervous?” he checked.

Jimin thought for a second, was he? He shook his head, “no,” he told Yoongi, “just feel like I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time.”

Yoongi smiled back, “that is because you have been waiting for this moment for a very long time,” he told Jimin deadpan. 

Despite Yoongi being the one to check with him about the state of his nerves, he is the one shifting around strangely, making Jimin look at him sharply, “what’s up with you?” he checked.

Yoongi sighed, sitting next to Jimin, pulling an envelope out from his inside jacket pocket and handing it to Jimin, “I know this is going to make you cry, but you need to see this,” Yoongi told him softly.

Jimin’s heart felt like it stopped, “Jungkook?” he choked out.

“No of course not,” Yoongi told him quickly, “honestly, what are you thinking?”

Jimin turned the envelope over in his hands, there is just one word, his name, written on the front in very familiar handwriting. This is handwriting he hasn’t seen in years, this is from his mum.

He looks at Yoongi questioningly, tears already pooling in his eyes.

“She left one for each of us,” Yoongi told him, his own voice cracking, “for our wedding days, dad gave me mine, and he asked me to give you yours.”

“Holy shit,” Jimin whispered, the first tears already leaking down his face, he has missed his mum on so many occasions over the years since he lost her, to have her here with him this morning meant the world.

He opened the letter carefully, slowly, not wanting to rip the envelope, even less wanting to damage the letter inside. The letter even manages to retain a very faint trace of her scent, and he is transported back to the memory of his mother's hugs.

The letter speaks of her pride in him and her love, she speaks of her hopes for his future, and that of his husband. Her personality flows off the page and Jimin can barely read her words through his tears. Yoongi is holding on to him as he reads and, when he's done, he places the letter and the envelope carefully on the bedside table where it will be safe and collapses sobbing fully now into Yoongi’s arms. Yoongi just holds him, letting him cry it out. When the sobs subside and he can talk again all Jimin can say is,  
“she believed in me.”

Yoongi nods, still hugging Jimin, “of course she did.”

“What did yours say?” he asked Yoongi before he could stop and consider that this may not be something he wants to share.

Yoongi smiled, “probably much the same as what yours does, I'll let you read it one day, and I'll read yours, we can see if we can work out who was her favourite.”

Yoongi’s words were so unexpected that Jimin just laughed, and once he started he had trouble stopping, “fucking hell Yoongs,” he spluttered out eventually.

“I hate to point this out right now, but you're getting married this morning, you actually have to get ready you know? Go and shower.”

He pushed Jimin very gently towards the bathroom. Jimin allowed himself to be propelled, giggling slightly and grumbling good-naturedly, “alright, alright,” back at Yoongi.

 

He stripped off while he waited for the water in the shower to heat up to a decent temperature, it didn’t take long, and then he was under the warm spray, going through his normal routine, but more carefully today. He washed his hair and rinsed it, he lathered himself up with body wash, making sure every inch of him was clean and smelling good. He lingered slightly too long on his dick, giving it a friendly squeeze, trying not to think too much about what he would hopefully be doing with Jungkook later on tonight. He'd already started to fatten up under his fingers when he managed to get his mind back on to what he was actually supposed to be doing.  
He towelled himself off, remembering too late that he'd brought no clothes into the bathroom with him. Well, if Yoongi had a problem watching him get dressed he shouldn’t have rushed him, wrapping a towel around his waist he exited the bathroom, crossing the room to find his underwear first, shimmying them on under his towel and then dropping it while he put the rest of his clothes on.

Yoongi was sat, focussed on his phone anyway, grinning away at it in his hand.

“Jongdae?” Jimin guessed.

Yoongi shook his head, “Tae,” he told Jimin.

“Everything alright?” Jimin asked lightly, not fooling Yoongi for a second.

“Everything is completely 100% fine,” Yoongi told him, “finish getting dressed and then we can get you some breakfast.”

“What did Tae say?” he asked Yoongi, tucking his shirt into his trousers.

Yoongi just looked at him, “secret best man to best man stuff,” he replied, telling Jimin exactly nothing. He knew Yoongi was doing this on purpose, enjoying winding him up just a little bit.

“Fine, I'm texting him,” Jimin grumbled, walking over to the bedside table where he’d left his phone, but it wasn’t there.

“Yoongi,” he growled, turning back around and glaring.

Yoongi just smiled, “you don’t need it, everything is fine, this was what you both wanted, now if you are ready, shall we go and eat?”

“Yoongi,” Jimin tried again, his voice much softer and more pleading.

“This was what you agreed on, didn’t you? That you’ll meet again at the altar.”

Jimin made a little noise of frustration, because yes, this is what Jungkook and he had agreed on, but he just wanted to send one little text, maybe hear Jungkook’s voice, hold his hand, and give him a hug.

Yoongi sent one last text before he pushed himself out of the chair he’d been occupying, “breakfast now, come on,” he insisted.

“I just want to know he's ok,” he told Yoongi, oh so softly.

Yoongi reached for his hand, squeezing it, “he is fine, same as you, excited and nervous, flittering about the place, but he is fine, and you’ll see him soon, come on.”  
His tone was both reassuring and told Jimin that there was no more resisting, so, after squeezing Yoongi’s hand back in thanks, followed him down to the hotel's restaurant for breakfast.

It turned out he was more nervous than he thought, only managing to pick at his food despite Yoongi’s encouragement, giving up the pretence after a while and heading back to his room to pack up, brush his teeth, and make sure he was ready.

 

 

The drive to the actual venue was short, and Jimin knew that Jungkook had arrived shortly before him, Taehyung having contacted Yoongi to let him know. They were both in small rooms, separated from each other, waiting until it was time for them to make their entrance. This was one thing that they had struggled to work out, who was going to walk down the aisle and who was going to be waiting at the altar. They'd had the same conversation many times, each insisting that they be the one waiting, and then they’d flipped, insisting that they’d be the one walking down the aisle. Jungkook had had his turn waiting at the altar Jimin had pointed out and, for such a small part of the ceremony, it had caused an inordinate number of discussions. In the end, they'd decided to flip a coin, heads they’d wait at the altar, tails they'd walk down the aisle. They flipped simultaneously, stupidly not considering that they could both end up getting the same result. And of course, that is exactly what happened, both of them flipping tails, both of them walking down the aisle. The ridiculousness of it all had made them laugh, and then shrug, agreeing to abide by the coins anyway. So today their celebrant will be the only one waiting at the altar, and the two will walk down with their best men, Jungkook first and Jimin following.

He checks for probably the thousandth time that morning that the box containing Jungkook’s wedding ring was still in his pocket, and then he can't help but get it out, opening the box, taking the ring out from its protective cushioning and looking at it. Jungkook is carrying an identical one for him, they’ve chosen something that both compliments their engagement rings and ties them together. On the inside of both bands, they have inscriptions, in this one is ‘JJK, I am yours, PJM’, and on the inside of his, is the opposite, ‘PJM, I am yours, JJK’. Jimin doesn’t think he’ll ever need reminding of this simple fact, but knowing he’s going to be wearing those words against his skin for the rest of his life feels right.

When he finally gets to see Jungkook, dressed in his wedding finery, all of Jimin’s nerves drain out of him, he couldn’t even remember why he’d been nervous in the first place. Here he was, here they both were, ready, finally, to make their promises to each other in front of everyone in their lives that mattered.

 

 

The walk down the aisle, behind Jungkook and Taehyung, is punctuated by the frustrated whining and barely contained wriggling of Taehyung’s son, trying to get to him. Held back by his mother and unable to get what he wants, Daeshim lets out a very loud ‘daddy,’ and a huge wave when Taehyung gets close. Jimin can't even see Taehyung’s face, but he can tell he’s blushing, locking eyes with his son and placing his fingers to his lips, trying to signal for Daeshim to be quiet. The little boy looks so dejected that, when it’s Jimin’s turn to pass him, he gives him a big smile and a wink, and Daeshim gives him a wide smile in return. He is a carbon copy of Taehyung, right down to the familiar grin and Jimin just knows, no matter how much of a handful Daeshim is now, he’s going to get a whole lot worse as he grows up, and the idea makes Jimin want to giggle.  
But he has no time, because he's at the altar, facing Jungkook, their best men behind them and the celebrant between them, it’s time to get married.

 

 

The actual ceremony passes in a blur, the celebrant talks, asks questions, they respond, they both shed a few tears, exchange rings and then they are kissing. They keep it gentle, no tongues, suitable for everyone in the room, but as Jungkook’s arms wrap around him and he feels him smile against his lips, Jimin finds it hard to let him go.  
They walk back up the aisle together, hand in hand, grinning maniacally at each other, halted in their progress by a grinning Daeshim holding his arms out towards them. Jimin doesn’t even think, dropping Jungkook’s hand to sweep up the little boy into his arms, snuggling with him as they continue up the aisle, Jungkook’s hand on the small of his back.  
In the chaos of the crowds afterwards, they can't find either of Daeshim’s parents, so Jimin keeps hold of him, cursing Yoongi for taking his phone, accepting hugs and congratulations with the baby on his hip, it doesn’t feel wrong at all. For his part, Daeshim is loving the attention, so many people pinching his cheeks and patting his head, by the time that Taehyung finds them he's quite happy to stay with Jimin and Jungkook.

 

The plan had been for the two grooms and the two best men to travel to the reception venue together, but they have an unexpected stowaway in the form of Daeshim. No one is super comfortable with the idea of the little boy travelling without a car seat but it’s a very short distance, and there is minimal traffic, so they request that their driver goes slowly and extra carefully, and they go with it.

 

Taehyung is a natural father, just the right balance of fun and authority, and Jimin can tell that Daeshim is thriving, having some extra one on one time with his father today is the icing on the cake for him. He is a little whirlwind, of course, he’s only four, but when Taehyung speaks with him calmly, Daeshim listens, it is clear that he both loves and respects Taehyung, and its lovely to watch up close.

 

 

The reception venue has been lavishly decorated and, although Jimin knew exactly what they’d both chosen, it's still a surprise to see just how everything has come together, it is really quite stunning. It’s just past lunchtime when they arrive, and Jimin is famished, only picking at his breakfast has left him more than ready to sit and eat. Thankfully they’ve planned for exactly this and, once they have managed to make their way to the top table, food is served very shortly afterwards. He sits as closely to Jungkook as they can get away with, without crashing into each other as they both eat, grinning at each other as they do.

“Hungry?” Jungkook asks Jimin, clearly, he’d been stuffing his food in a little too enthusiastically.

Jimin nodded, “I didn’t eat much breakfast,” he confesses.

Jungkook nods in understanding, “me either,” he admits, “I was kind of nervous, which is dumb,” he shrugs his shoulders.

Jimin grips his knee, “me too,” he tells Jungkook, “and I guess it isn’t dumb, we've had a long time to think about this so it actually being today was kind of surreal.”

Jungkook smiles, “yeah, it really is,” he reaches for his own ring, twisting it, playing with it, admiring what it looks like alongside his engagement ring, “it’s good though,” he finishes quietly.

“It really is,” Jimin smiles, before adding, “husband.”

Jungkook breaks out into the most massive grin, “you’re my husband,” he tells Jimin.

“No you’re my husband,” Jimin replies teasingly.

They banter back and forwards, each insisting that the other is their husband, acting like a pair of ridiculous children, grinning and giggling with each other.

At one point, Jimin catches Mrs Jeon’s eye, she’s sat on the other side of Jungkook. His parents have been fairly quiet today, not disapproving really, they’ve looked more awkward than anything. But when he sees Mrs Jeon watching the two of them messing about with a look of bemused fondness on her face, Jimin can't help but smile back.

 

 

After they eat, there are speeches, Jimin goes first, followed by Jungkook, between the two of them they reduce quite a few of the attendees to happy tears. Both Yoongi and Taehyung speak too, spilling more of Jimin and Jungkook’s secrets than they would have liked, but their speeches get plenty of laughs, so it’s worth the mild humiliation. Jungkook’s dad speaks, and Jimin kind of wants to hold his hand, he looks super nervous and, despite all that’s happened in the past, Jimin is just grateful that they are here today, supporting Jungkook. His dad speaks last and, as he predicted to himself at Yoongi’s wedding, Jimin’s dad reduces everyone to tears, by the end, it’s only the children in the room who are unaffected, merely confused by the sudden mass crying session that the wedding seems to have become. Jimin hugs his dad tightly when he’s done speaking, the hush that’s fallen in the room while the speeches have been going on continues, just watching this tender moment. Then Jimin leans into the microphone, announcing simply, “let’s dance.”

 

 

The DJ catches on quickly, cueing up something lively and then cheeks are hastily wiped, smiles return and all around the room, chairs are scraped back from tables as people make their way to the dancefloor.

Jimin and Jungkook hang back for a bit, just watching, marvelling together at the sheer numbers of people who have come to celebrate with them today, so many people wishing them well, cheering them on, lifting them up, happy for them.

Jimin sees Namjoon and Seokjin dancing with each other, wrapped around each other despite the relatively quick tempo of the song. Their children are here too somewhere, no doubt teaming up with the other youngsters revelling in their freedom to play while their parents celebrate. Taehyung has his wife’s bare feet in his lap, and it looks like he’s rubbing them for her. Their second baby is due in only a few weeks and Jimin can only imagine that she’s pretty uncomfortable by now. Yoongi and Jongdae are sitting at a table, engaged in conversation with others, it looks serious at first but then Yoongi laughs, and Jimin can’t help but smile along with him even though he has no idea of what’s being said. Hyejin has brought a date, its early days for them but they both look happy and Jimin wishes them well. There are so many others too, people that have been such a big part of Jimin’s life, Choi Seunghyun and Dr Kwon dancing together, Jackson and his wife chatting to a couple he doesn’t know well, old friends of Jungkook’s, people that are together, meeting each other, because of them. There are, of course, people missing that should be there, his mum of course, although he feels like she is here in spirit thanks to her letter this morning. And Hoseok should be here, tearing up the dancefloor, but he hasn’t been home in a decade, the job he was offered in Los Angeles proving more of a pull than his hometown ever could. He gets in touch a couple of times a year, sending a group email to everyone, catching them up on what he’s been doing. Jimin misses him, but he admires his ambition and drive, leaving Korea barely speaking any English yet managing to not only survive but thrive in America.

 

They stay until just after 2 am, there are still a hardcore of people here, dancing, drinking, having fun, but Jimin is ready to go and from the look of him, so is Jungkook. They are staying here tonight, so it is just a short trip up the stairs to their room, the honeymoon suite naturally. Amazingly the room is pristine, Jimin had kind of expected Taehyung to have managed to get in and decorate the entire place with dildos or something, but it’s just opulent perfection.

Their bags are already here, the big ones don’t need to be opened, they're ready for tomorrow, for their honeymoon, the smaller bags have enough for tonight, sleep clothes, toiletries and something comfortable to wear to travel in tomorrow. Thankfully they have a late flight, and a late checkout, so they don’t have to rush in the morning. Right now, Jimin just wants to fall into bed and cuddle with his husband.

Jungkook emerges from the bathroom, ready for bed, his suit removed, soft sleep pants hugging him and skimming over his body in the most distracting way, and he’s bare-chested which doesn’t help one bit.

“Your turn Min,” he tells Jimin softly, “go get changed, brush your teeth, and then we can sleep.”

Jimin just grumbles in agreement, hauling himself reluctantly off the bed and making his way towards the bathroom. He pauses as he’s passing Jungkook to run a hand appreciatively over his backside.

“My husband's ass,” he says happily, more to himself than anything else.

Jungkook giggles, “don’t start that before you're ready for bed,” he tells Jimin, “go, and hurry back, I want cuddles.”

Jimin does what he's told, carelessly taking off his suit, pulling on some clean underwear to sleep in, brushing his teeth and washing his face, he's so tired but cuddles with Jungkook sound utterly perfect right now.

Jungkook is already under the covers when he gets back, the main bedroom lights have been turned off and the room is just lit with two small bedside lamps, the bed has never looked so inviting. Jungkook reaches for him as he slides in too, pulling him in close, hugging him tenderly.

“Happy wedding day,” Jungkook all but whispers, and Jimin grins into his chest, wriggling more upwards so he can kiss him. He pecks him lightly, pulling back to reply,

“happy wedding day husband.”

They grin at each other again, leaning back together to kiss, deeper this time, full of promises and longing.

“How tired are you?” Jungkook asked him, his hand already kneading gently but insistently at Jimin’s butt.

“So tired,” Jimin whined, teasing Jungkook.

“If you just led there, and I did all the work?” Jungkook wheedled.

Jimin giggled, “do you really want that?” he checked.

“I want you,” Jungkook told him, “I want to make love to my husband.”

Jimin whimpered, trying to ignore the way his stomach flipped, “ok,” he agreed.

Jungkook grumbled, “you really going to make me do all the work?”

Jimin shrugged casually, “why don’t you start and we’ll see,” he joked.

Jungkook didn’t reply, just shoved Jimin off and onto his back, kissing his way down Jimin’s neck, down his chest, down his happy trail and over to his hips while he curled his fingers into Jimin’s underwear and pulled them off. He nuzzled against Jimin cock, making Jimin gasp out,

“You're awfully hard for someone that’s not really bothered Min,” Jungkook told him casually, licking firmly at Jimin’s frenulum and planting kisses on the head.

“Ok, fuck, I'm in, I’ll move, I’ll do something,” Jimin choked out as Jungkook slid his lips down his cock.

Jungkook lavished his dick with attention, and it felt so fucking good, right up until he stopped, and Jimin whined again.

“Fuck, you’re demanding tonight,” Jungkook grumbled.

Jimin fixed him with a look, “someone mentioned about me getting fucked,” he pointed out, “so yeah.”

“Not fuck,” Jungkook told him, getting out of the bed and going to his bag, “I'm not fucking you Min.”

Jimin let a big indignant noise escape then, “what?” he demanded, “why?”

He sat up, trying to work out what Jungkook was looking for and was treated to the delectable sight of Jungkook sliding his sleep trousers off and heading back to the bed completely and wonderfully naked.

“I'm going to make love to you Min, not fuck you,” Jungkook told him, revealing the little travel sized bottle of lube in his fist.

“Oh,” Jimin told him, his mouth working before his brain had quite caught up, “good.”

Jungkook pushed the covers to one side, revealing an equally naked Jimin, and led down between his now parted legs, taking Jimin’s cock back into his mouth before reaching for the lube and slicking his fingers up. They’ve done this countless times before, so Jimin doesn’t need to instruct Jungkook at all, he knows Jimin’s body almost as well as his own, he knows when Jimin can take another finger, and he knows when it’s time to stop teasing and actually push inside of him.

Jungkook keeps him led on his back tonight, fucking into him face to face, doing it slowly, moving together, kissing each other, truly making love as Jungkook promised.  
Jimin comes first, with Jungkook’s dick rubbing hard at his prostate and his lubricated fist around Jimin’s dick. He comes hard, not expecting this level of intensity, his come hitting his own chin for the first time in a very long time. Jungkook comes shortly afterwards, quietly for him, rocking his hips as his orgasm subsides. 

Jungkook grabs blindly for the first fabric he can get his hands on, which happens to be Jimin’s underwear, laying it over Jimin’s come littered chest so he can bury his head down. Jungkook has barely pulled out before Jimin realises he’s softly crying, he’d been distracted by his own tears at first. 

“Kook,” he chokes out, his voice thick with emotion.

Jungkook looks up, lost in his own emotions at first but he startles a bit when he realises they are mirrored on Jimin’s face. 

“Did I hurt you?” he gasps, pushing himself off Jimin’s chest, swiping at his tears and cupping Jimin’s face tenderly.

Jimin chuckles wetly, “no, of course not, just felt a bit, I don’t know,” he told Jungkook, unable to articulate exactly what he was feeling.

Jungkook kissed him softly, “me too, why did it feel different?”

“Probably because we’re married, it’s kind of special this time huh?” he told Jungkook, just managing to finish his sentence before the tears flowed again.

Jungkook gulped and nodded, snuggling back into Jimin, hugging each other as they calmed down, both from the sex and the intense emotions it had provoked.

It took a while before either of them was ready to move from the comfort of each other's arms, going together to the bathroom to clean up, not wanting to be apart. Lying in bed again, Jungkook curled protectively around Jimin, they were finally relaxed enough to go to sleep. The last thing Jimin remembers as he drifts off is Jungkook mumbling “I love you,” into his hair.

 

 

They wake late the next morning, to their pre-booked room service breakfast arriving, they decide to eat it in bed, just because they can. The mood is less intense this morning, their playfulness back, enjoying the novelty of being married, looking forward to the honeymoon to come. They have time to test out the huge shower with its twin showerheads, teasing each other at first with little kisses and butt grabs, allowing it to descend into the almost inevitable mutual hand jobs, exiting the shower grinning stupidly at each other.

 

 

They'd already splashed out on business class for the flights, they were going to be in the air for many hours as it was, but a month or so back, Jimin had secretly upgraded them again to first class, wanting the first flight they took together to be extra special. The look on Jungkook’s face when he realised what Jimin had done was worth every bit of the extortionate price.

“Wait,” he gasped, when the check-in attendant had confirmed their details, “its business class, we’re booked business class.”

The attendant looked at the two of them before Jimin cleared his throat,

“oh, I may have, you know, upgraded us, a little bit.”

“First class though?” Jungkook asked, still looking shocked, “that’s so expensive.”

Jimin grinned, “we’re rich, don’t worry about it,” he joked back.

Jungkook rolled his eyes, “we won't be if you keep spending Min,” he scolded gently.

Jimin laughed, “I'll just draw something else, sell it, that'll solve any holes in our finances.”

Jungkook hugged him, “thank you though Min, you didn’t have to do that, business would have been amazing too.”

They're checked in and pointed in the direction of the first class lounge. This isn’t a new experience to Jimin, once he started making a decent living he upgraded himself and   
Jackson a few times, especially for the longer flights, wanting to make the most of the long hours stuck in a plane. Jungkook has never been out of Korea, so this is huge to him, his eyes bug out as he takes in the lounge and everything on offer.

“I feel underdressed,” he whines, uncharacteristically for him, clinging to Jimin.

Jimin chuckles gently, “you look gorgeous,” he tells Jungkook, reaching for his hand, pulling him over to a pair of seats where they can wait for their flight in comfort.

 

 

They are sat next to each other on the plane, it isn’t perfect as there is an armrest between them and slide-able barriers, they keep those down after they’ve finished playing with them, and they can hold hands anyway. They pass a couple of hours watching the same movie on their screens, pressing play at the same time so the movies are synched. The food is excellent and then, they're bored, more than ten hours stuck in a seat is going to be boring no matter how nice the seat is. Jungkook is the one who suggests they sleep, they're both tired anyway and the time will hopefully go faster.

Jimin wakes up to find Jungkook peering over the barrier at him, soft grin on his face, indicating to somewhere behind Jimin. There is a flight attendant behind him, offering him a hot towel to wipe his face. He accepts it as gracefully as he can considering he was unconscious twenty seconds ago and immediately drops the scorching towel when he feels its temperature.

It doesn’t take many seconds for it to cool down enough to be pressed to his face, rubbing away some of the sleep and grime from his face, waking him up effectively. He wriggles in his seat, pressing the button that will return him upright, grinning at Jungkook sleepily.

“How long have you been awake?” he asked, his voice still croaky.

Jungkook shrugged, “not long, you looked cute all snuggled up, husband.”

Jimin smiled back, “sap,” he told Jungkook, “what time is it?”

Jungkook looked at the screen, which was showing him a map with a little plane on it and a countdown, “not sure as we’ve shifted time zones and my watch hasn’t caught up, but we’ve got about half an hour left,” he informed Jimin.

Jimin nodded, “cool, we’ll start descending soon, get your sweets ready for your ears,” he advised.

Jungkook grimaced, he’d struggled with the ascent and he’d already been warned that the descent would probably be worse.

 

 

They landed right on time, Jungkook still wincing and trying to yawn his ears back to normality. For someone that has never been anywhere else, Jimin has already considered that immigration, baggage collection and actually being in a completely foreign country was going to be pretty overwhelming to Jungkook, and he wasn’t wrong. Jimin has thankfully picked up a few foreign phrases over the years, getting Jackson to teach him the basics at least so he can confidently travel on his own. He does know some English, but the Australian accent of their immigration officer is throwing him, the words he's speaking are almost familiar but not quite. He repeats back the officer's questions hesitatingly, making sure he’s understood, his efforts are clearly appreciated though, the officer is friendly and smiley and, once the checks are done, they are free to go to baggage reclaim. It takes Jimin a minute to remember which words he's looking for, and then he’s leading the way confidently, with a quiet and clingy Jungkook on his heels.

They need to get a taxi to their hotel, a little boutique place out on Sydney’s north shore. It’s easy enough to find one, showing the driver the confirmation, having him throw them an easy smile and a ‘no worries’ that becomes a feature of their trip. They have some time to relax as the taxi navigates the busy city streets before driving over the iconic bridge, giving them a spectacular view of the Opera House before continuing north where the busy city gave way to more suburban neighbourhoods.

The hotel hasn’t been open long, it's small and private and stupidly luxurious. Even though it’s officially winter the weather is mild, meaning that a walk on the nearby Collaroy beach is the first thing they want to do.

 

Showered after their long flights and redressed in casual and comfortable clothes, Jimin and Jungkook walk the short distance to the beach, turning right to start with, exploring to where a tidal swimming pool cuts off the beach. They sit on the edge, dangling their feet into the water, surprised to see the odd fish trapped in the pool until the tide comes back in and lets them escape. Despite the spectacular and beautiful location, the beach is practically deserted and they spend more time than they realise just sitting, drinking it all in and relaxing.

It’s only rumbling stomachs that make them move, reluctantly wandering off the beach, hand in hand, in search of food. They call back into the hotel, to ask where the best place is to grab something quickly, and they're directed to what might be the most unlikely place ever. In an underground carpark, sits a small concrete building, there are no signs indicating that it is here, this is somewhere that you have to be directed to. The receptionist at the hotel has told them to ask for Nina but they are immediately distracted by the overwhelmingly delicious smells that emanate from this unlikely looking building. The lady that serves them is tiny and ancient with a wicked grin. She immediately engages them in conversation, cooing over Jimin’s halting attempts to communicate with her. With some pointing and puppy dog eyes, they managed to get their hands on several paper bags stuffed with treats, and they immediately head back to the beach to eat. They have pies and pastries and drinks, nothing fancy, it's not fine dining eating out of paper bags, but it's wonderful. The food is utterly delicious, easily as nice as the smells indicated it would be. They eat until there is nothing but crumbs left, Jimin gathers their rubbish and runs up to the bin before he hauls Jungkook up from the sand, and they decide to explore the other end of the beach. Its early afternoon now, the temperature is as hot as it’s going to get today, so they kick off their shoes, roll up their trousers and walk at the very edge where the sea meets the sand. The water is cold, but it's bearable, and they splash and paddle along happily for a while, until Jungkook yelps.

“Ow, shit, fuck,” he spits, leaping out of the water and onto the sand.

“What?” Jimin asks him startled, no signs of any blood or anything until he looks closer.

“Something bit me or stung me or something,” Jungkook told him, “it's still hurting.”

Sure enough, when Jimin looks again he can see three angry lines appearing quickly on the top of Jungkook’s foot.

“Shit,” he yelps, “umm was that a jellyfish? Do I need to pee on you?” he gabbles.

Jungkook grimaces, “please don’t,” he told Jimin seriously, “I really don’t need you done for indecent exposure on the very first day of our honeymoon.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Jimin frets, panicking slightly that indecent exposure is going to be the least of their problems, “should I call an ambulance?”

Jungkook looks at him incredulously, “Min no, my leg is still there, it wasn’t a shark, let's go back to the hotel and ask them huh?”

Jimin nods, threading him arm around Jungkook’s waist, supporting him as he limped very slightly.

 

The receptionist back at the hotel is nothing more than mildly concerned when Jimin explains and Jungkook presents his naked foot to her which calms Jimin immensely. She gives them a plastic basin, big enough to submerge Jungkook’s foot in and instructs him to soak it in water as hot as he can bear it. It helps, Jimin can tell, Jungkook’s slightly pained face relaxes and he even manages to giggle slightly at the fact that he’s been branded by a local creature less than 24 hours after arriving.  
They end their first day with pizza and a movie, the jetlag hitting them hard from nowhere not long after, knocking them both out in their big cosy bed.

 

 

They spend two more weeks in Australia, doing all of the touristy things that they can find. They explore the surrounding suburbs, managing to accidentally stumble on the ferry terminal in Manly that takes them across the harbour and into Circular Quay. They visit the zoos and aquariums and wildlife parks, they get to hold snakes and ridiculously enormous wombats and frighteningly fragile koalas. They spend hours lounging around the botanical gardens with the screeching cockatoos and the huge and sinister looking flying foxes roosting in the trees. They explore the Opera House and spend a couple of terrifying hours walking over the top of the harbour bridge. They travel out of Sydney too, deep into the centre of the country to spend a magical 24 hours at Uluru. Jimin feels like he takes about a thousand photos at all times of the day, there is just something so awe-inspiring about this big rock in the middle of such a flat place. He knows when he gets back that there will definitely be an Australian series of drawings that will come from this trip, most he’ll probably sell, but there will be others that will be just for him and Jungkook.

 

On their last night, there is a storm, the weather is so at odds with the mild weather they’ve been having that it’s almost a shock. They're on the beach when the rain starts to fall, and they retreat to the shelter of the lifeguard station to wait it out, not expecting it to last long. The first flash of lightning that streaks across the sky over the ocean makes them both jump, as does the thunder that echoes around very shortly after. The storm is close, they can feel its power. Jungkook grabs for Jimin’s hand at first, giggling at his own timidity. They sit and watch the light show play out over the ocean for the best part of an hour until the storm fades and they're just left with the rain. A thunderstorm probably shouldn’t feel like the perfect end to their Australian adventure but, tucked into Jungkook’s side, watching nature at is most fierce and impressive, feels pretty damn perfect to Jimin.

 

They're back at the airport the following morning and once again Jimin has upgraded them to first class, it makes Jungkook giggle,

“honestly Min, really? We’re only flying for like three hours.”

Jimin shrugged, “so? I wanted to do this honeymoon thing in style.”

Jungkook grabbed him, and hugged him tight, “you spoil me,” he murmured into Jimin’s neck, “and I love it.”

 

 

The weather when they touch down in Auckland is colder than they had become used to in Australia, and Jungkook is shivering almost immediately,

“forgot its winter,” he grumbled, hopping around impatiently as they waited for their luggage, “I need a thicker hoodie.”

“We’re further south here,” Jimin told him, “should get to see some snow later on in the week.”

“Glad I packed my warm stuff now,” Jungkook told him, pulling on his suitcase as it appeared in front of him, unzipping it right there and diving into the first decent hoodie he found, “god that’s better,” he groaned happily.

 

 

They don’t have long until the connecting flight that will take them closer to their hotel so, with Jimin in charge, they make their way to the domestic terminal and find their next flight. When Jungkook sees the size of the plane he laughs,

“I'm guessing no first class this time Min?”

Jimin smiles and shakes his head, “I'm afraid not, there is only one option in this plane.”

No sky bridge this time, they are walked across the tarmac and enter the little plane via the staircase, Jungkook has coped fine with big planes but he looks distinctly nervous in this little one.

“I can see the pilots,” he mutters to Jimin, “and all of the, you know, buttons and stuff.”

Jimin leans into Jungkook’s lap so he can look down the central aisle, “yep,” he agrees, “you certainly can.”

“I can literally see out the front of the plane,” Jungkook moans quietly.

Jimin giggles, “calm down,” he placates, “you don’t have to do anything, just don’t look if it's making you nervous.”

Jungkook doesn’t heed his advice, he watches wide-eyed as the pilots chatter technical things to each other jovially but professionally, he watches as they jab buttons he can only guess as to the function, he watches as they manoeuvre the plane to the runway, and as they receive instructions to go, watches them actually accelerate the plane and then lift off. 

“All I can see is the sky,” he moans softly to Jimin.

Jimin strokes his hand soothingly, “Kook we’re in a plane, the sky is good,” he points out.

Jungkook doesn’t calm down until the little plane is firmly back on the ground,

“I prefer the big ones,” he shudders.

Jimin smiles back at him, “noted,” he tells Jungkook.

 

 

While their time in Australia had been all about relaxing and hanging out, the activities they have booked in New Zealand are distinctly more action-packed. The first thing they have booked, two days after they land, is a boat trip out to the innocuous sounding White Island, Jimin may have neglected to tell Jungkook that the island is actually an active volcano. The look on his face on the boat ride out as the history of the island is explained is nothing short of horrified.

“Min, what the fuck?” he chokes, “honeymoons are supposed to be romantic, you're trying to get me killed.”

He looks so terrified that Jimin is worried he’s pushed him too far, “I think you can stay on the boat,” he soothes, “if you really don’t want to go, but it’s safe, I promise, they wouldn’t bring people here if it wasn’t.”

“I can literally see smoke coming from it,” Jungkook tells him sceptically, “smoke coming from an actual volcano, in the middle of the sea, that you want me to go on.”

“It’s an adventure,” Jimin told him, trying to gently persuade him.

Jungkook just huffs grumpily, staring out at the ever growing island in front of them as they slowly approached it.

Jimin hadn’t expected to be handed a gas mask as they got off the boat, and then even he was a bit scared.

It turned out to be fascinating, they explored the old sulphur mining works, admired little steam vents everywhere ringed in the shocking yellow, and got to peer down into the crater lake. Jungkook did come off the boat and he did take the tour with Jimin and, once they were back on the mainland he had to admit,

“ok yeah, that was pretty cool Min, how many people can say they’ve stood on an actual volcanic island?”

“Quite a few, if you look at how many operators are taking people out each day,” Jimin pointed out.

Jungkook punched him lightly on the shoulder, “fine,” he told him sulkily, “don’t admit it was an awesomely brave thing to do, see if I care.”

Jimin laughed at him softly, “it was very brave, you are very brave, and wonderful, and I love you.”

“That’s better,” Jungkook told him, placated for now, “let's find something to eat, I'm starving.”

 

 

They head back to their hotel after eating, the air here much cooler but once Jungkook gets an idea in his mind, he won't be swayed.

“Want to fuck you in the hot tub Min,” he murmurs softly into Jimin’s ear as they're heading for their room.

Jimin chokes inelegantly, although he really should be used to Jungkook pulling this kind of stunt by now, “what?” he checks.

“You heard me, hot tub sex,” Jungkook confirmed, a wicked grin on his face.

Jimin wrinkled his nose, “water sex never works out well, you know that lube gets washed away, the water gets sloshed over the edges, plus our hot tub is actually outside,” he points out reasonably.

“Silicone lube, water falling over the edges don’t matter outside and we’ll be subtle, come on Min,” Jungkook wheedles.

Jimin shakes his head in an exasperated fashion, but he has to admit, the idea is kind of hot.

Jungkook grins, knowing he’s won, “I’ll prep you inside if you want Min, just leave the fucking for the tub.”

Jimin sighs as if he's just humouring Jungkook by going along with his hair-brained scheme, but his rapidly hardening dick tells another story, one that Jungkook can read all too well.

Jungkook does work him open inside, on their bed, teasing Jimin slowly, waiting until he is begging to be filled before he slides Jimin’s swim shorts up his legs and over his ass, “to save people’s eyes on the way to the tub Min.”

It’s kind of pointless, the shorts do nothing to hide that both him and Jungkook are rock solid and desperate, Jungkook barely makes it under the bubbling water before he wriggled back out of his shorts, yanking Jimin’s down, sitting down and pulling Jimin into his lap. They kiss hungrily as Jimin works his way down onto Jungkook’s cock, the silicone lube doing its job, although their usual one is probably nicer. Jimin moves slowly now, circling his hips, trying not to make it obvious if anyone could see them what he's actually doing. Who is he kidding though? His position, his movements and the little sounds they are both making are a sure-fire giveaway, he only hopes that they won't get kicked out for this.

Jungkook has teased him for too long, he knows he isn’t going to last, rocking down into Jungkook’s lap so his cock bumps and nudges his neglected prostate, he barely has time for one little intake of breath and a “fuck,” forced out between his clenched teeth and he’s coming. Coming underwater with the extra movement and warmth feels kind of weird but really good right up until he realises, as Jungkook finishes coming too, that the come doesn’t just magically disappear in the water, and he can see the remnants bubbling around him.

He pulls himself off Jungkook, realising with a grimace that his action has released more come into the water.

“I need to shower,” he tells Jungkook, reaching for his swim shorts so he can get out.

“No, stay and cuddle,” Jungkook groans, comfortable.

“Kook, no, we…the water, it's all, eww,” Jimin tells Jungkook.

“Hmm?” Jungkook asks, not getting it.

“My come, your come, all swirling around now,” Jimin tells him.

Jungkook rolls his eyes, “trust you to go all practical on me at a time like this, it’s just tiny bits of you and me, nothing gross.”

“Spermy you's and spermy me’s swimming about in there like it’s some sort of sex pond,” Jimin shudders, “you can stay, I'm showering.”

“Sex pond,” Jungkook all but shouts with laughter, “you are a fucking drama queen, fine, go shower, I’ll be in soon.”

“You’ll shower before bed right?” Jimin checks.

Jungkook looks at him, “of course,” he tells Jimin, “just go.”

Despite the banter, they grin at each other as Jimin heads inside, leaving Jungkook to stew in their collective juices.

 

 

They pass much of the remainder of their New Zealand adventure in the same way, adrenaline-inducing activities, zorbing, riding jet boats, followed by a couple of more relaxing days exploring. They do get to see kiwi’s but only in captivity. They even do a bungee jump, but they both agree that they will never ever do it again.  
When they have been away from home just short of four weeks, Jungkook admits he misses home, and Jimin doesn’t disagree. They have had the best time, but knowing that they are returning back to Busan, to their normal lives, to their friends and families is a good thing, and something they are looking forward to.

They spend their last full day up Mount Ruapehu, playing in the snow. They’d considered skiing or snowboarding but after an adventurous few weeks, just having some time to play is perfect. They chuck snowballs at each other halfheartedly and flop down to make snow angels before the cold gets too much and they retire back to their hotel for food and cuddles.

Jungkook has to brave one more little domestic plane ride back to Auckland for their trip home. It’s a short flight, quick stopover in Australia again and then they’re settled in for the long flight home.

 

 

This time Jimin watches Jungkook sleep, watching the man that he first fell for when he was still a teenager, the man who has stood by his side through everything, and he feels like the luckiest man on the planet.

This isn’t an ending for them, it’s a beginning, the start of what he hopes will be the rest of their lives together. Who knows what the future will bring? Jungkook’s girls will grow up, maybe marry themselves, make him a grandpa. He will draw until he can draw no more, making sure that his ever-expanding family has the resources to do whatever they want to do with their lives.

He checks the flight radar, they still have five hours of flight time to go, Jungkook has the right idea to sleep as much of it as possible away. So Jimin gets comfortable, taking one more look at his husband, handsome even in his sleep, and the last thing to cross his mind as he drifts off to sleep is just pure contentment, they got their happy ending after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I shed a little tear writing that last little bit, sending the boys back home after their adventure to start the next chapter in their lives without me.
> 
> This is where I leave them, letting Jimin have the last words.
> 
> I cannot tell you that I am not sad to be setting them free to live out the rest of their days, I am. These boys, this AU has been part of my life for months now and I have both hurt and celebrated with Jimin along the way.
> 
>  
> 
> This is, of course, not the last chapter, because I have promised right from the beginning, that Jungkook will have his turn to shine in chapter 11. I had initially planned for it to be an epilogue of sorts, but actually, I want to write his story too. I made the mistake of rereading through the entire series, picking out scenes I wanted his side of, and noting down others. When I counted them all up I have 114 to write. Depending on how many words it ends up I will probably split it into subchapters, otherwise, I suspect it will end up totally overwhelmingly long.
> 
> Another big thank you for all of the kudos and comments I have had along the way, they really do mean so much to me. I hope you are as satisfied as I am to be whispering a quiet goodbye to these two happy and contented sleeping men on their way back to Busan.


End file.
